Kiryu al rescate
Kiryu al rescate (Kiryu to the rescue en ingles, 奇跡と反応！桐生は、ステージ上に表示されます！en japones y Kiseki to han'nō! Kiryuu wa, sutēji-jō ni hyōji sa remasu! en romaji) es el 14to episodio de la 1ra temporada y es la secuela del capitúlo Peligro en la Empire State. El capitúlo cuenta despúes de la trama del capitúlo pasado. Sipnosis Durante la batalla, Juan se queda como derrotado y Alexander va a comenzar a poner C4 para destruir el Empire State, pero Juan va a tomar la defensiva y cuando no había esperanzas, el yakuza japónes Kiryu Kazuma y el pokemon Cubchoo van a salvar el día. ¡Vamos a ver que va a pasar! Argumento Continuando desde el pasado capitúlo, Alexander comienza a sacar 4 C4 y se los pone en el brazo y los comienza a colocarlo, para así destruir el Empire State, pero Juan se levanta y le llama la atención, provocando que Alexander se entere y Juan se lanza a Alexander, pegandóle 4 golpes y pasando abajo, una persona se entera de la noticia que le contó a otra persona y para su sorpresa, esa batalla de Juan y Alexander se ve en una televisión de una tienda. Tras ese Takedown, la batalla continúa, con Alexander haciendo una patada electríca, tirandóle al suelo, pero Juan hace una levantación al estilo y luego, le hace un Puño Cometa, pero Alexander los bloquea, y luego hace un Toque Electríco, electrocutando a Juan y lo deja al suelo inconsiente, haciendo desesperar a Ramón y Carlos. Como no hubo esperanzas para completar la misión, un grito del yakuza hace llamar la atención a Alexander y cuando se gira, era Kiryu Kazuma, que se había enterado de que Juan iba a fracasar la misión y este le grita a Alexander diciendo que iría a salvar a Juan y que iba a impedir la destrucción del Empire State y luego, comienza a dar varios golpes a Alexander y luego le ordena a Cubchoo que haga Puño Hielo, a lo que Cubchoo obedece y le hace Puño Hielo a Alexander y al final, Kiryu le hace una patada apartadora y luego, Juan abre los ojos y se levanta y ve a Alexander yendo hacia atrás rapídamente y luego, le agarra y lo echa del edificio, haciendóle caer, pero Alexander usa el paracaídas y le grita diciendo que la proxíma vez, volvería a atacar. Luego, aparece Homer en la azotea y le felicita por completar la misión y le otorga 2 días libres para entrenar y explorar y cuando se marcha, Juan y Oshawott saltan de alegría, finalizando el capitúlo. Diálogo del episodio Juan Nadal: ¿Recordais el pasado capitúlo, en donde Alexander derribó a Juan Martínez y le decía a Juan que iba a destruir el edificio? ¡Pues habeís acertado! Eso podrá ser misión fallada por culpa de Alexander. Debereís votar un si o un no para saber si Juan completa o no la misión y al final del episodio veremos los resultados. "Jingle del Antena Series" Juan Nadal: Hola a todos, hoy es 23 de Mayo del 1990 y ¿Recordais el pasado capitúlo? Lo hemos pasado de peligro, porque Juan quedó derribado y con muchas probalididades de fallar la misión, pero hemos hecho una encuesta para saber si Juan completa o no completa la misión y vosotros, los televidentes, debereís votar un si o un no y en el capitúlo especial Lo Mejor de la Serie, veremos los resultados finales. Y bueno, basta de hablar, ¡Comenzamos el capitúlo! Kiryu al rescate Juan Nadal: Recordamos de que Alexander dijo a Juan que no quedaba más oportunidades y que iba a destruir el edificio con C4 y algunos rayos y el resto lo sabremos en ese capitúlo. ¡Alla vamos! "Nueva York, 2 de julio del 2011, 9:55 de la mañana" "Agente Amarillo saca 4 C4 más y se los pone en el brazo" Agente Amarillo: Parece que luego de hacer eso, tendré que conquistar Nueva York, dejar de ser Especial la ciudad y destruirlo. (Ríe malifiosamente) "Agente Amarillo coloca un C4 en el suelo, pero..." Juan Martínez: '''(Levantandóse) ¡Eh imbecíl! (Se lanza al Agente Amarillo) "Juan golpea 4 veces a Agente Amarillo" "Pasando abajo" '''Persona normal: Tío, ¿tú has visto un combate de 2 hombres, uno con poderes y otro vestido de amarillo? Persona con gafas: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Voy a verlo! "La persona con gafas se va a todo correr, pero se para a una televisión" (En la televisión... Juan Nadal: ¡Ultima Hora! ¡Dos hombres están combatiendo aquí en directo, desde un helicóptero de la televisión!) Persona con gafas: ¿Que coño es eso? ¡Un combate! "Pasando arriba" Agente Amarillo: ¡Mira mi patada de rayos! "Agente Amarillo le hace una patada electríca a Juan, que luego se levanta y hace un Puño Cometa, pero Agente Amarillo los bloquea todos" Agente Amarillo: ¡Te voy a electrocutar así! "Agente Amarillo le hace Toque Electríco, electrocutando a Juan" Juan Martínez: (Electrocutado) ¡Aaaaaaaarg! (Cae al suelo sin conciencia) Ramón García: '''(Desesperado) ¡Oh no, Juan! '''Carlos Sobera: (Desesperado al igual que Ramón) ¡Oh por dios! "Al estudio de Juan Nadal" Juan Nadal: ¿Habeís visto a mí en el año 2011, no? Pues bueno, como no haya ninguna esperanza en ese capitúlo, la misión será fracasada por culpa de Alexander y temo de que mis votaciones terminen en un "no" por los televidientes y bueno, pasamos al capitúlo. "Pasando a la escena" Agente Amarillo: Parece que hoy es tú final, idiota. ¡Hasta luegoooooo! "Agente Amarillo intenta atacarlo, pero..." Kiryu Kazuma: Teishi! ''(¡Detente!) '''Agente Amarillo:' ¿Quien coño me...? (Se gira) ¡Kiryu! Kiryu Kazuma: (Enfadado) Arekusandā wa, watashi ga kiken o anata ga yattanode, fan o sukuu tame ni kita! Mata, anata wa enpaiasutēto o hakai suru koto wa dekimasen! (¡Alexander, he venido a rescatar a Juan por el peligro que has hecho tú! ¡Además, no te permitiré que destruyas el Empire State!) "Kiryu grita y le comienza a golpear varias veces a Agente Amarillo" "Luego de golpear..." Kiryu Kazuma: Kumasyun, Reitōpanchi (¡Cubchoo, Puño Hielo!) "Cubchoo obedece la orden y le hace Puño Hielo a Agente Amarillo" Agente Amarillo: ¡Arg! "Kiryu se acerca a Agente Amarillo" Kiryu Kazuma: Kore wa, chōdo arekusandādesu! Kono sekai no outta! (¡Esto se acaba, Alexander! ¡Vete de este mundo!) "Kiryu le hace una patada apartadora a Agente Amarillo, haciendóle retroceder sin parar" "Juan abre los ojos, recuperando la conciencia y se levanta" Juan Martínez: ¡Allá va! "Juan lo agarra y lo lanza al edificio" Agente Amarillo: ¿Que diablos? (Mira abajo) ¡HOSTIA PUTA, LA QUE ME VA A DAR AHÍ ABAJO! (Comienza a caer) "Agente Amarillo usa el paracaídas" Agente Amarillo: (Mirando arriba) ¡La proxíma vez, os volveré atacar! ¡Adios capullos! "Pasando arriba" Kiryu Kazuma: He~e! Sore wa heiwa ni futatabi enpaiasutēto-yōda (Je! Parece que el Empire State vuelve a estar en paz) Juan Martínez: Kiryu, me has salvado la vida y el edificio. Kiryu Kazuma: ''Anata wa dai kangei! Sate, watashi wa jibun no ie ni iku. Sore made!'' (¡No hay de qué! Bueno, me vuelvo a mi casa. ¡Hasta luego!) (Se marcha a la puerta para luego bajar al ascensor) "Cuando Kiryu abre la puerta, se marcha y luego aparece Homer Simpson satisfecho" Homer Simpson: ¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Juan! ¡Te recompenso con 2 días libres más! (Se marcha) "Juan y Oshawott saltan de alegría" Juan Nadal: Parece que, al final, Kiryu le salvó la vida para que Juan complete la misión, la tercera de su primera aventura y bueno, ya se han hecho los 7 episodios y nos vemos en Lo Mejor de la Serie 2. ¡Hasta luego! FIN DEL EPISODIO Categoría:Capitúlos de la 1a temporada Categoría:Las aventuras de Juan Martínez 1